Resurrected in the gloom
by Jynn Belk Wren
Summary: Sequel of Dark Kanan. The crew discovers that there's a new menace around them. After Ezra's death, Kanan is the only jedi that can fight him. What they don't know it's that Ezra was their new enemy, but can they save him and pulled him out of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**RESURRECTED IN THE GLOOM**

THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF DARK KANAN I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

 **Epilogue**

 **DARTH SIDIOUS'S POV**

I knew he was strong in the Force. Ezra Bridger, now dead. His ashes are still in the tomb with his name. A little one. Vader consumed his master's mind to kill him. It was all part of my plan. I wanted him to die, because the dark side can save anything, even take someone back from the death. My master, darth Plagueis had that knowledge. And his sister knew that too. I'm now in front of her. The night sister, Lady Sharn. I gave her the ashes of his body and she put them upon a rock and put a liquid, starting to make a ritual

-Anuya kita sama karoshi mah nosigi jasa akilama

She moved her hands around the ashes, that were forming something…. A body

Suddenly the boy was on his feet. But I know he's going to obey, because she made her conjuring to make him be back from death in the dark side.

-Darth Ben, that's your new name

-Yes master- said the boy opening his golden eyes and putting on his knees. He was resucited in the dark side

The new lord sith… the new menace for the crew

But the Ghost crew don't know….Yet

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, it's been a long time my Friends, University it's almost killing lol, but I made a short time to write the chapters, you deserve them!

Enjoy the first chapter of "Resurrected in the gloom"

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Ezra Daftann Bridger, death in the 16th Empire year, born in the first Empire day, son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger and loved by Sabine Wren" Sabine read once again, sobbing at the tomb of his love one, after one year of his death, she became darker since then. She has been cuting her veins with a little knife, she had at least 8 suicide's trials, stopped by Hera or Zeb.

Hera seemed to be calmed, always trying to help them, but she didn't smile so much as she did before, in fact, she cried all nights and shouted insulting Darth Vader, the Force and the fate. Zeb didn't do jokes, he even hasn't strenght enough to push Chopper, he couldn't sleep, because of nightmares and the worst thing was that after he woke, he always saw Ezra's empty bed upon his own bed. Kanan didn't go out of his room, because he was so depressive, he even tried once to kill himself, but he even wasn't strong enough for that and Sabine tried to kill him more tan once. She really hated him. She even didn't want t osee him, because after all, she still blames him for Ezra's death. Kanan couldn't sleep since that time, but a couple days ago, he felt something strange, so he wanted to find out, what it was. Chopper didn't do any joke, he may was a droid, but he understood what meant that Ezra was death. He is a war veteran, he knew about loosing everything, and now his friend was death too.

They had a supply mission, after a year, commander Sato thought they should do something to take the Ghost crew out of depression. Hera accepted. At least, what else could they do? The crew could die if they kept like this. They had to go to Lothal, again, where his littlest family member's tomb was. Sabine didn't like the idea. They had to get new medical supplies. Kanan went out of his room, and Sabine did it in same time. When she saw him, she lookeed at him with all possible hate, which thing Kanan ignored with sadness, going to meet Hera. It was a hard mission for all of them, so Sabine wanted to visit Ezra's tomb once again so the whole crew went, but they got surprised and angry when it empty. His tomb was gone.

Sabine started to sob and cry loudly

-Where the hell you put him, you KRIFFING EMPIRE!

Hera was crying also, but tried to comfort Sabine and hugged her. Kanan felt something in the Force…. A cold…. And in same time a presence… very dark, but confused and sad.

-The one who you are looking for it's been resucited by a dark owner- said a Deep and dark voice covered by a Hood. It sounded like a boy- Yeah I know I might be Heard like a boy, but this boy only can be won by Jarrus and….

-Ezra?...is that you?- Sabine said, trying to think it was truth and wishing him to be good and not like this. She was getting closer to the teen. He didn't do anything to her but started to choke Kanan before she could take off his Hood.

-That's not my name. I am darth Ben, and…

She went even closer

-Girl, I won't hurt you but if you take off my Hood, Jarrus will die

-I don't care about him, are you Ezra?

He let go Kanan, who was taking Deep breaths, and took off his Hood. Before he could act or do something bad to her, she hugged him so tight

-I love you- she whispered on his year, crying. Ezra pulled away

-GET AWAY YOU WITCH! LIAR! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!

-No…..you know that is not true

-SHUT UP!. He said but something unexpected happened…. Sabine kissed him….his yellow eyes started to get blue….but it won't be that easy…..tsk tsk,…..the Emperor knew about his love for her…. So he will use Ezra against the crew….and himself

-Darth Ben…. -he whispered- this is noto ver HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Don't worry guys, this is only the beggining! Muahahahaha!


End file.
